As is known, tubular bars e.g., handle bars are widely used for hand-guided equipment such as bicycles, tricycles, motor scooters, motor cycles, golf clubs, hammers, ski poles and the like. Flexible grips have been provided on such tubular bars in order to provide comfort to the user and to permit grasping by the hand. Generally, these grips are tubular shaped, and adapted to slip over the end of the tubular bar. The grips then are glued or rely on frictional engagement to hold them in place.
More recently it has become fashionable to wind the tubular bars with a decorative tape of thermoplastic material. Ofter the tapes serves to provide not only a decorative appearance, but better grip and greater comfort to the user.